


The Chase

by Amancham-EN (Amancham)



Series: Drabble Battle 2008 [19]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-03
Updated: 2008-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-EN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can only run for so long until you finally run out of luck!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> not mine
> 
> Demand 1 - Dawn  
> Demand 2 - parking lot  
> Demand 3 - running out of luck

Dawn ducked behind the car. She was breathing hard, her heart thundering in her chest. Too loud! She’d been running too much. Carefully Dawn peeked over the hood but the parking lot seemed empty.

Taking a deep breath she crouched on the ground and closed her eyes. It seemed like she finally got away.

“Hate ta bring it to ya, Missy” his voice broke the silence and startled her. “But you’re running out o’ luck.” He smirked in that evil, sarcastic way she so hated about him. “Gotcha!” He proclaimed, touching her shoulder. “Your turn.” And off he ran, laughing.


End file.
